


My Squip Song

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Original Work
Genre: Meta, backdated work, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: If I had a Squip song, this would be it.
Comments: 3





	My Squip Song

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text = me  
> Italicized = Squip
> 
> Songs randomly come into my head and sometimes I write them down. I found an old notebook today. 3.14.20

What is this feeling deep inside

That makes me want to curl up and hide

Why do I weep silent tears 

And never try to face my fears

_Hello_

Who are you

_Depression_

I’ve been expecting you

_Sit down, it’s time to contemplate_

_Your worth, your dreams, your lies_

_And if you even try to scream_

_No one will hear your cries_

_So pay attention and listen to me_

_For you to see the reasons it’s me you’ll have to be_

_Repeat after me:_

_You are worthless_

I am worthless

_You are nothing_

I am nothing too

_This you’ll grow to see_

[Desperate] If I keep on living

I have to be free

_You have no friends_

_Good grades are worthless_

_There’s always someone out there_

_Who’s better_ [unison] _than you_ (than me)

[Unison]

The only way to relieve this pain is to

Dis-a-ppear…

_Don’t you ever feel that life isn’t worth living_

_That everything you are is a fake?_

Yes, but I remember that the hottest fire the strongest sword do make

_But why keep on living if there’s no one there for you_

I just have to hope that someone out there will come through _(they won’t come through)_

I want to live, to experience the warmth of the sun

_How can you do that if you have no one?_

[Beat]

[Sweetly] I’ll just have to keep on trying and surely this will pass

_But you’ll have to live in fear_

That each day will be my last ( _your last)_

[Unison] But I’m still right… _Holding tight to…_

[Beat]

[Unison] Here ( _Fear)_


End file.
